


Family Ties of Blood

by Xo_RaraAve



Series: Family Ties of Blood [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child Death, Childbirth, Children, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sweet, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_RaraAve/pseuds/Xo_RaraAve
Summary: This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.(Also posted on ff.net, under the same title)





	1. Not Tonight

**IMPORTANT: I highly suggest you read my story "Redemption for the Supreme," for it will have a large and mainly important part in this story. Although that story is not close to done and this story has just started, it would be in your best interest to read along with both stories, as you will sometime see the large, overwhelming connection the two stories have.**

**Story Disclaimer: This story starts off in Asylum and slowly trickles into Murder House and Coven, intertwining all seasons, as many suspect, hope or predict. Well this is my take on the seasons and how they would've perfectly been linked. I've dialed the years back a bit. The only thing I've changed is the number of the years and the age of the characters. The numbers change but the world does not. In simpler terms, everything in the past, present and future is the same. The ONLY thing that changes is the year. Reason being, is to keep all the characters a certain age and to keep the proper timeline in tact. This timeline took a lot of time, work and effort. Please, if you have any questions on the dates or years, PM me. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One: Not tonight

April 1959

Timothy Howard lowered himself into the deep, porcelain tub filled to the brim with lukewarm water. He sipped his wine as his last few moments of indulgence and put the glass down at the edge of the tub. The smooth blade felt cool in his hand, he switched it open.

"All's well, then ends well." Timothy slowly put the blade to his forearm and found that he could not slice his delicate skin open and let his guilt bleed out. He tried again but something in his heart told him not to. Timothy let out a few quiet sobs before he dropped the blade in the tub and stepped out.

"God forgive me. I never thought I could let my guilt get the best of me. But I nearly failed your calling my lord. It won't happen again." Timothy spoke as he wrapped a towel around his body.

...

"Oh, don't cry Julia daddy's got ya." The year old baby continued to wail loudly while her brother was fast asleep. "I know you must miss your mama, I miss her too." Kit placed a kiss on the top of his baby's head.

"Walker! You still haven't gotten that baby to sleep? Give her here." Jude stretched her arms out to take the baby.

"No Jude, it's alright. You don't need to take her if ya can't sleep. I'll take her outside, she might enjoy the cool air. Her mother always did." Kit smiled at the memory of his recently deceased wife. The wounds were still fresh for him.

"It's not that I can't sleep. I don't like hearing her cry so loudly, it might hurt the little child's lungs." Jude took Julia from kit and slowly bounced her up and down. Kit laughed.

"Jude, babies don't get hurt from crying."

"I know, it's just well. She needs a little comfort and a little femininity, is all. No offense. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"None taken, and I agree." Kit sighed. "She wants her mother and I can't give that to her."

"It's not yer fault. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, calming these children down and helping ya out with them is not only a blessing, but a payment for rescuing me from that wretched place."

"Ya don't need to pay me back, although the help is much appreciated. I was just tired of all the death and lies and grief. It was so bad after a certain point. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I was more than willingly able to get ya out of Briarcliff."

"One second, Walker." Julia had quickly fallen asleep in Jude's arms and Jude put her down in her crib. She sat on the couch once she returned. "Briarcliff wasn't all that bad." Kit's eyes widened.

"No kiddin'. You were running it!"

"No, I mean, we did help people. It was supposed to be a place of promise, the intentions we had were good." Jude clarified.

"We?"

"The monsignor and I."

"Oh. Ya know, that man isn't the ma he claims he is." Kit was still upset that he tried taking Thomas away and being one of the people to leave Jude in the asylum.

"I know." She whispered quietly. "I had too much faith in that man and he broke it. He broke my trust. My heart."

"Yer heart? I didn't think you two were?" Kit motioned at Jude.

"Oh, no. No, I um. Our relationship was very complicated, to say the least. We were a nun and a priest, we won't even supposed to have feelings far each other. Turns out he never really had feelings far me. He locked me in an asylum and left me there ta rot." Jude shuttered at that thought. If she were still stuck in that filthy, state-run asylum, only God knew what would become of her.

"Wow, that's a lot ta confess Jude." Kit was extremely surprised at this news. "On the bright side, you're not stuck in there. You're here, safe, sane."

"And it's more than I thought I'd be getting. It's a good life Kit Walker, don't waste it."

"I've learned my lesson Judy. Trust me, I learned it the hard way." Kit and Jude shared a laugh and said their goodnight's to one another before heading off to bed. Across town, not a wink of sleep was given to Lana Winters. Lana paced back and forth rocking her two month old baby boy, attempting to get him to sleep.

"Shh, shh. It's ok baby boy, mommy's got ya." The infant continuously screamed and cried. Lana put the baby down back in his crib. "You're not tired, you're not hungry, what do you want!" Lana screamed louder than her baby, which caused him to lower his cries, almost scaring him. She placed her head in her hands and began to sob. Yelling like that reminded her of a horrible memory. _She screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. He screamed louder than her before telling her the basement was "obviously sound proof."_ Lana got up and picked her baby up holding him close. "It's not your fault, John. Mommy is just having some trouble getting used to this." Lana gently rocked her baby once again. "What hell have you inflicted upon me Oliver Threadson."


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New beginnings

The next morning, Lana had packed her and Johnny's things up from her apartment and was getting ready to move out. Too many memories were here for Lana to remember and it was just too painful for her to stay there. There was no where for Lana to go so she resorted to temporarily moving in with her parents.

"Oh Johnny baby, I hope your grandma can accept us staying there for just a little while." Lana cradled her son in her arms. "We'll be okay soon. Mommy will get you your own room, and lots of toys and we will have our own house. We'll be okay." She smiled reassuring herself that soon, one day, she'd forget the horrors of her past. Keeping her baby boy wasn't going to remind her of the nightmares Lana once lived but keep the innocence in her alive. Lana regretted nearly giving up Johnny. It was selfish, that baby wasn't part of the mess Oliver Threadson created. Lana picked up the last of her belongings and her car keys, with her baby in tow. She took one last look at the apartment she shared with Wendy and blew out hard before closing the doors to one life and starting anew. "Before we go to grandma's there's a few people I need to visit baby." With that said, Lana took off with intentions to leave her home in Boston and dreams to live in New York.

...

"Kit, breakfast is ready!" Jude called from her usual place in the kitchen. "Ya better eat before ya head out far work."

"And miss one of your meals? Never. Good mornin' Miss- Martin" Kit had to stop himself from nearly calling Jude, Mrs. Walker. He was so used to greeting them in the morning, their deaths were still recent. The two shared a laugh and Kit sat down for breakfast. "I don't know if I've told ya this but ya are a good cook. Ya really have a knack for food."

"Well thank ya. Maybe I should apply for a cook or somethin' than?"

"Jude, I told ya. Ya don't have to get a job, takin' care of Julia and Thomas is enough work for ya."

"But Kit." Jude really felt that earning a living to help pay for the bills at the house would be very helpful for Kit. Jude also felt she needed something else to do, it got a little boring at times in the house, even with Kit's two babies in the house.

"No but's Jude. If you think you're free loading or something ya better get that thought out your head because you're family now, I love ya, the kids love ya. We need ya here Jude, this was meant to happen. Me bringing ya here, don't question yar presence here, yar not a burden." Kit sometimes wished Jude would stop trying so hard to please everyone but herself, it seemed that it's been that way for her for a long time. Jude looked down from where she was and stood silent. Kit got up from his chair and put his hands on Jude's shoulders. "I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad. I-I just wanted ta make things clear. Now I'm headin' to work." Kit kissed Jude on the cheek, tapped his finger on her chin and gave her a warm smile. "Smile, it brightens up the place." Of course this comment made Jude smile.

"Ok, ok. Now head off to work, Mistah Walkah." Jude returned the peck on the cheek and laughed, holding on to his shoulders. Jude continued to laugh and Kit slowly inched his lips closer to Jude's and finally crashed into her. He laced his fingers in her hair as he softly kissed her tender lips. Kit soon pulled away and Jude touched her lips.

"I should get goin' now." Kit left Jude where she was standing and left for work. Jude never would've expected a kiss from Kit Walker. She stood leaning against the counter in awe, still pressing her fingers to her still numb lips. Jude hadn't had a real kiss in years, it was a feeling she felt she now desperately needed.

"Wahhhh!" Jude flinched, loosing her train of thought when one of the babies began to cry.

"I'm comin' honey! I'm comin'!" Jude headed straight for the nursery.

...

"Jude! Jude!" Timothy Howard sped through the state-run halls of Briarcliff Manor calling for his former friend, a woman he had left here to rot. He managed to reach some form of administration in the filthy asylum. "Excuse me, excuse me."

"Yes. What is it you need help with sir?" The woman had addressed Timothy without looking up.

"I need to see a patient here. Her name is Betty Drake."

"Oh, Cardinal Howard. Ah yes Betty. She was released a while ago." The woman at the desk informed Timothy.

"I'm no longer a Cardinal, I've left the church and I'd appreciate if you didn't address me by the name, Cardinal. And she was released?" Timothy was very confused. "To whom?"

The woman pulled open a drawer with a stack of files and pulled one out. "Kit Walker." Timothy looked up shocked.

"Walker? H-how did he manage to come back and see her? Why did he take her?"

"Mr. Walker was a patient here once and his wife was admitted here around the same time Betty had been here."

"I see. Is his address on file?"

"Car- Mr. Howard, that information is confidential."

"Please miss. I know both Betty and Mr. Walker, and I'd appreciate if you gave me his address." Timothy pleaded.

The woman sighed. "Here." The woman handed Timothy a piece of paper with Kit's home address on it.

Timothy smiled. "Thank you miss." And with that he left the asylum and began to drive to Kit's home.


	3. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**So I'm aiming to have chapters have over 1100 words, so you guys have more content to read in one chapter. Thanks for all you reviewers out there! You guys are the ones who really keep me motivated!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chances

Timothy Howard sped down the road towards Kit Walker's house. He was in a rush to see where Jude really ended up. "Could you people move any slower?!" Timothy honked his horn at a light blue car that was in front of him. Timothy had no time for people who were basically in his way of getting to Jude so he switched lanes.

"Hello?! The speed limit is 50! Can't you see that asshole!?" Lana yelled at the black car now in front of her. "I have delicate carry-on here." On the other hand, Lana was in no rush to get where she was going. She was going to say bye to Kit before she left Boston for good. "Mommy's going to see a really good friend of hers. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us. But before we go Mommy's kinda hungry." Lana turned back and smiled at her son. Lana had a son. It was hard for her to fathom that she had a child. Though Lana accepted it, she herself still found it hard to believe that she brought life into the world. She was going to do something that actually mattered, and raising this child was just the thing.

...

He passionately kissed her harder. Brown hair, dark eyes, and toned muscles. Her blouse was pulled up over her head and tossed on to the floor, and he started to work on her bra. Jude gasped once her bra was unclasped and she jolted from her nap. "Oh God," Jude placed a hand on her forehead and was panting. This wasn't her. Thinking of Kit in this way, maybe in another life. "That kiss really screwed with my head." Jude got off the couch where she usually took her afternoon nap and went in the kitchen to get something to eat. Just then she heard a car engine in the driveway. Jude furrowed her eyebrows. "That's odd. Kit doesn't usually come home at this time?" Jude walked towards the door and pulled it open. "Kit why are ya-" Jude just froze. Was this man really standing right in front of her? "H-how?" She stuttered.

Timothy stopped right in front of the woman he was looking for. "Jude." He smiled with such a warmth and relief. "I'm so happy I found you." Timothy went to grab her hand. Jude didn't know whether to be cold or give into the kindness Timothy imposed.

"No." Jude pulled her hand out of his reach and turned away. Timothy's expression saddened. "How did you even find me?" Jude was expressionless. This man was no longer Timothy Howard, he was Cardinal of New York and a man of power.

"I went back to Briarcliff."

"Ya mean that shithole ya left me in? You told me you were coming back. Ya never did Timothy. And after all these months you come back looking far me?" She didn't want to have to be this way but how could she not? This man standing in front of her, left her for dead.

"Jude. I- I didn't want to. Everything was on such a short notice and I had a lot going on. There was things I needed to do."

"In other words, I wasn't yar first priority." It seemed all, pretty clear to her. Timothy and Jude were so focused on their own conversation they didn't hear another car pull up in the driveway.

"Jude!" Kit called her name as he walked into his house. He turned and saw Timothy Howard standing in the living-room. Kit fumed. This man who tried taking his son away and left Jude in the asylum would not be standing in his living-room any longer. "What is he doing here?" Kit walked towards Timothy and pointed a finger in his face.

"I-I didn't expect him to show up."

"How are you Mr. Walker?" Timothy wasn't here to pick a fight. In fact he wanted to make amends.

"I'm fine, now you need to leave."

"Leave? I haven't even finished my conversation with Jude?"

"Listen here Buddy." Kit grabbed Timothy by his collar.

"Kit don't." Jude did not want this to happen.

"Hey! No asshole is gonna try ta take my kid away and lock an innocent woman up, expecting ta get kindness from anyone. Especially not me. Now get out." Kit let go of Timothy and walked away. "Wait." Kit paused and gestured for Timothy to come back. It was a split second before the connection of fist and face happened.

"OH MY GOD! Kit stop!" Jude pushed him away from Timothy who was now bleeding, on the floor.

"He deserved that." Kit couldn't even look at that man, he was so disgusted by what he'd done. Kit headed to his children's room.

"Oh Timothy. Are you ok?" Jude helped Timothy sit up. "Tilt ya head back, I'm gonna get you a rag and ice." Jude returned with the rag and ice and lead Timothy to her room. "Ya can lie down in my room." Timothy laid on Jude's bed and held the rag up to his nose. Jude removed his shoes.

"Do ya think we can finished that conversation?" Jude laughed. "Didn't think you'd be gettin' bloody nose comin' ta visit me did ya?" Jude's smiled faded as she realized that she couldn't even hold down a friendship with this man, he was Cardinal. No time for friends.

"Jude. I'm no longer part of the church." Jude paused.

"What? Why?" Jude had so many questions.

Timothy struggled to pull something out of his pocket. "Because I want to marry you."

Jude couldn't believe what Timothy was saying. She had wanted to hear those words from this man for such a long time. She was either dreaming again or he was kidding. "What? Yar joking right?"

"No Jude. You've been on my mind so often Jude. I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

Jude took the opened box with the ring and closed it handing it back to Timothy. "I can't accept Timothy."

"W-why? We both love each other right?"

"Well, Timothy, I did. But this is so sudden, and how can I after what ya did to me?"

"Jude, I cannot live without you. I truthfully have no will to live without you." Once again Timothy pulled an item out of his pocket; this time a piece of paper. "Here, read it."

"A letter?"

"A suicide note. My, suicide note." Jude looked up with wide eyes.

"Ya tried ta kill yarself?! Timothy."

"I couldn't, God willed me not to."

"And far good reason!"

"Why Jude? If I had died you wouldn't have though twice about me. Maybe you'd feel I got what I deserved."

"Timothy yar wrong. I would've cared." Jude handed him back the note.

"Really? Then why don't you accept my proposal after knowing my situation?" Timothy did not fully understand Jude's resonance.

"Because Timothy, I still need to adjust to this. We can start new and move on from there."

"But I don't wan to start new, Jude. Even after all the bad we've been through, I don't want to lose those memories we've shared together."

"I guess you're right about that. I don't want to forget those times either. But we've got to start somewhere." Jude shrugged.

"And I can start by apologizing. Jude, I truthfully am sorry about leaving you to rot in the asylum, knowing the conditions it was going to be run under, and from this day forward, I will work to redeem myself from what I've caused you."

"Apology accepted." Jude patted Timothy's hand. He began to get up and put his shoes on. "Oh I'll take that." Jude took the bloody rag and melted ice bag from Timothy.

"I should be going now Jude. Thank you for this conversation. I'll come back tomorrow if that's ok." Timothy and Jude walked back to the front door.

"Yeah, I'll talk ta Kit. Are ya sure you're ok ta drive? I mean, I wouldn't want you ta get in an accident. Kit would blame himself and this time, seriously feel bad far that."

"No. I'll be ok Jude, thanks to you." The two smiled at each other. "Bye."

"Bye, Timothy." Jude waved then shut the door behind her. Kit walked out of the room after he heard the door close.

"Is that asshole finally gone?"

"Ab-" The phone rang and Kit picked up.

"Hello? No, no it's fine, Frank. Mkay, bye." Kit put the phone down. "I have to head back to the shop."

"Anything wrong?"

"No just a late client. Apparently she'll pay any amount to get this problem fixed." Kit shrugged and squeezed Jude's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

**If you're wondering why I'm not always typing in accent it's not because I'm inconsistent, but only because I'm trying to emphasize it in certain places. Reviews are always a pleasure! Be on the look out for a new story or story update!**


	4. Dead and Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Dead and gone

Kit pulled into his auto shop to assist his awaiting customer. Outside of the shop a light blue car was parked outside and inside the shop stood a tall brunette woman holding a baby. Kit walked towards her. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting ma'am." Lana turned around upon hearing Kit's voice. "Lana?" Kit was careful of the baby when he embraced his closest friend. The baby turned his bright eyes towards Kit and studied him.

"Kit, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Johnny, say hi to Kit for me. Can you say hi to uncle Kit?" Lana picked the baby's chubby hand up and waved it for him.

"Hey there buddy. How are ya?" Kit smiled at the baby. "So you decided to keep him? I'm glad, I figured you'd need someone with you out there. So why'd you come here and not stop by the house?"

"It was a little short notice. Kit, I'm leaving Boston, for good. I've decided that I'd move to New York and start my new life there, with Johnny in tow." Lana bounced Johnny. "I came to say one last goodbye."

"Leaving for good? You won't come and visit at all?" Kit was flustered. Why hadn't Lana informed him of this? The least he could've done was help her move her stuff out her apartment.

"I mean, I only know where I want to be right now Kit. I'm trying to get back on my feet. There are too many bad memories holding me back here, I have to leave. But I couldn't leave saying knowing I did say bye to you. Kit, you're all I know right now. I need to get somewhere. Leaving is my only option right now. There's nothing good for me here." Lana kissed Kit on the cheek. "Thank you for being there for me. Just a presence in my life, thank you for that." Lana wiped a tear from her eye. "Say bye-bye John. Bye-bye." Lana waved his hand again. Kit held the baby boy's hand in his own.

"Listen here little man. Ya take good care of yar mama, ya hear? Treat her good, lord knows she deserves it." Kit let go of the boy's hand. "Goodbye Lana, good luck out there. Just remember if ya need a home, I'm never too far for ya." Kit smiled at Lana as she walked toward her powder blue convertible and strapped her baby in the back. She gave one last wave to Kit before driving off, her mind set on New York City.

* * *

Jude stared at her made up face in the mirror as she put her simple pearl studs on her ears. "Why are ya going out with this man, Judy?" Kit was following Jude around her bedroom.

"Because I fargave him and he apologized. We're going to catch up on the bad and good times. He's trying ta redeem himself, Kit." Jude sat on the bed placing her heels on her feet.

"He doesn't deserve yar forgiveness Jude. He definitely doesn't deserve a second chance. Yar makin' a mistake." Kit down on the bed with Jude.

"Kit, I think he does deserve a second chance. The man tried to kill himself! And over me, even if I didn't want to do this I would have. His life would've literally depended on it." Kit's eyes widened.

"Wow. I'm not surprised, to be honest Jude." The two faced each other. Both were thinking the same thing and Jude chose to bring it up.

"Kit. About what happened yesterday, I-I haven't like that in a very, very long time."

"Jude, I, don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Jude placed her hand on Kit's.

"Don't be. You're missing them, it's ok. Besides, yar pretty damn good at it." The two shared a laugh and there was a knock at the door. Both turned their heads. Kit placed a hand on Jude's thigh.

"I'll get it. You finish up." Jude smiled at Kit. He would forever be a gentleman. Kit opened the door to see Timothy Howard standing there, wearing a blue dress jacket with a white button up shirt and dress pants, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hello." Kit smiled. "Come in. Jude should be finished soon."

"Thank you." Timothy smiled back at Kit wondering why he had such a sudden change in attitude within a day. Jude walked out her bedroom and Timothy stared at her in awe. It was rare when he saw her wear her street clothes when they were at Briarcliff and in their convents, but when Timothy saw her he thought she looked even more beautiful than when she was in her habit. Jude stepped out wearing a simple navy blue cap-sleeve dress that passed her knees, nude heels and held a black purse in her hands. Timothy stood up. "You look beautiful Jude." Jude pushed a piece of her long curled hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Timothy."

"These are for you." Timothy handed Jude a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh. They're beautiful Timothy, thank you. I'll keep them at home here." Jude smiled at him.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hold up." Kit pulled Timothy back by the shoulder. Her looked at Timothy square in the face. "I swear, if you hurt Jude again in any way, you will have to face me. Got it asshole? You better bring her back home as good as you found her."

"Yes sir." Timothy then realized how protective Kit was of those he cared about. He wasn't going to make the mistake of hurting Jude again on both of their parts.

"And you." Kit leaned into Jude. "Have fun on yar date."

"Shut up." Jude lightly slapped Kit on his shirt. The couple left the house for their first official date leaving Kit behind to take care of his kids and faintly think of Lana Winters leaving forever.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to update and give you guys something. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5: Letting go

"So, where are ya takin' me tonight Timothy?"

"A surprise. I think you'll like it." Timothy smiled and looked over at Jude who was now smiling back at him.

"Ya know, this is kinda nice. I-I mean we've always spent time together, having dinner, conversations, business and personal, but never like this. Going out to dinner rather than cooking is nice for a change." Jude, for the fist time in forever felt renewed; almost as if she were starting over, this being her third chance. She felt more than renewed; she felt blessed.

"I agree. While I do miss your coq au vin, going out feels different. I think we needed this opportunity. It was generous of Kit to let me take you, I can see he cares a lot about you."

"Yes well he's lost so much and all so fast, much like I have, and I think I'm all he has left, next to his kids. He means a lot to me too."

"Well then he and I have more in common than I thought." Timothy pulled into a parking space. "We're here." The two stepped out of car slamming each of their doors closed. The two stepped into the small restaurant and were seated at a round table with two seats. Timothy pulled a chair out for Jude.

"Thank you." Jude sat down. She'd expect something a little fancier coming from Timothy. After all, he'd proposed to her barely a day ago. She still very much appreciated him taking her out for the first time.

"Jude I hope you don't mind if we eat here, I have plans to take you somewhere else but I figured dinner was appropriate first. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes Timothy. I- where are you taking me?" Jude laughed. Although she forgave Timothy she was still just getting used to being around him again.

"Well I hope-"

"Are we ready to order?"

"Um well, I'll have a seltzer water and Jude?"

"I'll have one, too."

"You two need a moment to decide on your entrees?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back." The waitress walked away.

"So what were you saying?"

"We'll I hope you like dancing, because we're going to a nightclub after this." Jude widened her eyes. She had not expected this from him at all. She expected something more intimate and personal from his former actions. This really had been a surprise to her.

"A what?"

"Nightclub. I've never really been to one, but I heard it was really enjoyable, and not very vulgar. Didn't you want a new start?" Timothy raised an eyebrow at her. Jude laughed.

"Timothy, where is this coming from?" Jude picked at the biscuits on the table.

"Jude, you've seen a serious side of me, an unfathomable side of me, and me at my worst, even emotional as of late. I want you to look at me and see a happy soul, not a man desperately pining away for a woman. I want you to look at me and feel happy." Jude grabbed his hand.

"Wanna know a secret? I've always looked at you and felt happy." Timothy looked up at her.

"I never was though. I wanted to be with you and knowing I could never be always kept me unhappy." The waitress returned to their table with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Are you ready to order?"

"You know what miss, we won't be dining here tonight. Sorry for wasting your services." Timothy dropped a five dollar bill on the table before grabbing Jude's hand and walking out the small restaurant. The two now sat in Timothy's car. "You ready?"

Jude grabbed Timothy's hand. "Timothy I'm going to tell you something I haven't even told Kit yet, and in all the years I've known you I never told you this."

"What is it Jude?"

"Before I joined the church I was working at a nightclub, as the lead singer in a band. I did some things, I'm not very proud of. I slept with men I didn't even know and, none of it was what I wanted. I was living a horrible life Timothy." Jude wiped the falling tears from her eyes. "I was a whore, so worthless. And even now I'm so undeserving of you and your generosity. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to turn around, drop me home and never look back." Timothy's happy expression saddened, hearing that the woman he loved had to resort to high class prostitution in order to live a barely decent life. He reached up and cupped her cheek lightly grazing it with his thumb.

"Jude, I'm sorry. Sorry you had to live that kind of life, just to survive. We all make mistakes, and I think we've both learned the hard way, but the important thing is that we've been granted multiple chances to live a good life. I wouldn't turn my back on you, ever, especially not after that." Timothy pulled a now sobbing Jude into his embrace. "I guess I'll take you home if you're uncomfortable going to a club. We can always plan to go somewhere else." Timothy gave Jude a reassuring smile.

"No. I need to face the demons of my past. I can't hide that part of me away forever. I think I need to try and let it go, and if I can't handle it, then we'll go. But for now, let's have some fun."

"Jude are you sure? I mean, you don't have-"

"Timothy. I-I want to try. Okay?" Jude nodded her head at Timothy.

"As long as you're ok with it."

"I am." Jude gave Timothy a reassuring smile and the two rode off into the night. The couple spent 4 hours dancing and talking the time away and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Jude lazily grabbed Timothy's left hand and brought it to her cheek.

"We have to do this again Timothy. I really enjoyed our time tagether. If ya loved dancing wait till ya hear me sing!"

"It was nice to see this side of you Jude. You're more fun than I imagined you'd be."

"Are ya saying I was boring before?" She joked.

"Of course not, but this was something we couldn't explore before, together." Jude grabbed Timothy's hand once again and fell asleep in the passenger's seat of Timothy's car.

...

Timothy pulled up to Kit's house and saw Kit sitting on the swinging bench on the front porch. Kit walked to the window of the driver's side of the vehicle as Timothy rolled the window down.

"Back so soon?"

"Well as you can see Jude turned in early." Timothy laughed.

"Why don't you come in far a cup of coffee?"

"No I couldn't intrude at this late at night. I'm a little tired myself, thank you though. Thank you for, uh, letting us go out." Timothy felt as if he was speaking to Jude's father. Kit was obviously protective of Jude and Timothy had no idea how to address Kit.

"Jude's her own woman, I- I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's been through enough at this point."

"I'll wake her up." Timothy turned to his left.

"No, it's ok, I take her." Kit opened the passenger's door and carried Jude to her bed, covering her with the woven blanket, purse and heels in tow. "Goodnight Jude."

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**PM's and reviews are more than appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The morning after

The warm sun peered through crème curtains illuminating Judy Martin's face, causing her to wake from her slumber.

"Good morning Miss Martin." Kit called from the kitchen once he heard Jude's room door creek open.

"Morning Mr. Walker!" Jude called from her room as she slipped her silk blush robe on. Stepping out into the kitchen Jude took a big whiff. "Mmm. What's this I smell?"

"Breakfast. I figured you needed a break." Kit laughed, and pulled out a chair for Jude which she accepted. "How was your date last night?"

"Honestly, I had more fun than I care to remember."

"More fun than with me?" Kit gave Jude a hurt look with puppy dog eyes.

"Would ya let me finish mistah?" Jude gave him a look back.

"Go 'head." He laughed.

"I had fun yes, but it was a bit much for me. Timothy and I, we really had just got reacquainted. I mean, too much has happened for us to just jump right into a romantic relationship." Kit put a plate of food down in front of Jude.

"I couldn't agree more. I don't want that man sweeping you off your feet away from me." Jude looked up at Kit surprised. "Or the kids. You just got back on your feet, you don't need someone to sweep you right up off 'em; especially not him."

"Jealous much?" Jude gave Kit a smirk.

"No Judy, don't you understand? He treated you so poorly. Every man who's ever been with you seemed to treat you so badly. You deserve better than him. Look I can accept that the two of you shared a very special relationship before, but he threw that all away when he threw you in Briarcliff and left you there for dead. Why do you give a man like him the time of day?" Kit threw his hands in the air frustrated.

"Forgiveness is forged in my soul, Kit. I was a nun once, or did you forget? That doesn't mean you forget the past or don't address it, but if you hold on to old grudges they'll only haunt you. Forgiveness is the key to moving on. I promise." Jude grabbed Kit's hand.

"You constantly remind me why I keep you around." Jude pulled her hand away, mouth opened.

"Oh really? Keep me around?" Kit smiled at her. "Because a minute ago, you couldn't live without me."

"No, but really you have always gave me good advice."

"Don't you think I know that." Jude and Kit shared a laugh as they ate their breakfast.

...

Lana blew out hard as she stood at the front door of her parents house in Haverhill, Massachusetts, holding her sleeping baby boy. She knocked hard on the cherry wood door, praying her parents wouldn't slam it back in her face. The door swung open full force and a grey haired man stood in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

"Lana?"

"Hi daddy." Lana smiled at the man before her with tears in her eyes. He embraced her careful of the baby in her arms.

"Is-is that?"

"He's sleeping right now, but, this is your grandson." Lana smiled down at the life she made.

"George, who was that at-" A dark haired woman with a bob peered out from the hallway leading to the front door and stopped abruptly upon seeing her daughter.

"Hello mother." Lana softly spoke.

"George, please tell her she's no longer welcome here."

"Rosie, please! It's been years since we've heard from Lana. I'm not turning our daughter away!"

"Well then I don't want to see her. When she leaves let me know." Rose Winters turned on her heel to head back to her room.

"Really Rose? After all we've heard, all we've read. She needs us now more than ever." Rose ignored her husband's chastising and walked off anyway. "Come in darling." George put his heavy hand on the small of Lana's back, leading her back inside her childhood home. "Sit down." Lana sat down on the upholstered couch, and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, daddy, I'm so sorry." Lana's father knelt down beside his daughter, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"You don't need to apologize, sweetheart. Especially not after all you've been through."

"Yes, yes I do. I never bothered to reach out to you or mother after what happened, and the last time I spoke to either of you we were fighting and then I stormed out; and now I show up on your doorstep years later with a baby. It just isn't right of me." Lana looked down, tears staining her made-up face. George wiped Lana's tears with his rough thumb.

"No sweetheart, it wasn't right of us to force you out of here, to judge you for who you are. If not accept you, than try and understand why you are the way you are. Your mother and I did none of that, you are our daughter and we were so quick to demoralize you. It was wrong on our part as parents. We all had our faults in this situation. All three of us." He grabbed Lana's hand.

"You're too good to me."

"You're daddy's little tomboy. You always have been." Lana let out a small laugh. "I'm just-just glad you're ok. Even if you didn't come back here, knowing you're ok, is enough for me."

"I'm not ok dad. I might be on the outside, but, so much happened."

"Is everything they're saying about you true? Did that-that really happen to you?" Lana nodded her head as she bit her lip, keeping herself from breaking down again. "Oh God, Lana. I'm so sorry. I know how exaggerative reporters can be, but I didn't want to believe it-not my little girl." Rose walked out from the hallway with her arms crossed, where she was listening to her husband and daughter's conversation.

"Your little girl got into a helluva lot of trouble it seems."

"Stop it Rose."

"No dad, it's ok. Hello mother. Sorry to inconvenience you, I just, I thought coming here was worth a shot. Let's go Johnny, mama's gonna find us a place to stay." Lana stood up from the couch and began to walk toward the front door.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" George questioned his wife.

"Why should I? She didn't have a problem walking away from us the last time we saw her." Lana turned abruptly.

"Because I had parents who didn't love me! Parents who didn't defend me against people who called me names and poked fun at me on the street, in high school, in college. You never came to my graduation. What makes you think it was easy coming back here? You barely acknowledge me, and aren't even the least bit interested in your grandson. I've done fine on my own up till now and I'm sure I can manage to move on elsewhere." On cue Johnny began to cry.

"Lana please, don't go. Your mother and I need to have a conversation. You can go into your old room to take care of your son." Lana walked away listening to her much more warm father. She shut the door behind her, getting the feeling of deja vu as she sat on the old bed, hearing her parents argue as she locked herself away.

"It's ok baby, mommy's right here. Ok, ok." She positioned her child so he would be able to properly feed. Immediately he calmed down and Lana wondered what would've happened to her baby if she would've gave him up.

...

"Oh Thomas, Julia, what should I do? Never in my life has a man treated me better than your daddy has, but, I don't know if I can give him the love he deserves. I don't even know if my feelings for him are real? Now Timothy, I know that the feelings I had for him were beyond real, but he did some terrible things to me, which I have forgave, but now we need to start fresh, and sometimes that's not easy. God, you two make me want to stay with your father forever, but it also makes me want to start my own family with this man I've loved for years, despite it being impossible. Who do I love?" Kit stood in the doorway smiling at Jude talking to his kids.

"Who your heart tells you to." Jude turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kit squeezed her shoulders standing behind her.

"Long enough." Jude allowed herself to let her head fall against his chest and relax at his subtle massage, releasing any tension she had.

"You don't make this easy for me." Kit kissed her pulsating temple. "Kit, stop, please." Jude turned around grabbing both of Kit's hands.

"You don't make this easy for me either Ms. Martin." Kit gave a half smile to Jude.

"I-I just need some time to figure myself out. Once I do that, if after I figure myself out, and it means you, then we can pick this up." At this point Kit and Jude rested their foreheads together, with their eyes closed and hands holding. "But, if it doesn't mean you, we graciously return to our former selves. Deal?" Jude's voice was low and raspy. Kit let his lips softly brush against Jude's, if after Jude figured herself out and it didn't include Kit as her love interest, the last thing he was going to do was let her slip away without a tender kiss. It wasn't forceful or aggressive, he made sure his kiss was accepted by her and loving.

"Deal." He responded, and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed. "Goodnight Judy."

"Goodnight, Kit." Jude stood in the children's room alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Oh my God. I have plans for this entire story but even that last scene I wrote makes me want to throw them into abandon. Jude and Kit are the guiltiest of my pleasures. I hope you all have enjoyed reading. I am happily back here writing. All feedback is appreciated :) Thank you for reading.**


	7. Dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**Reinvigorated once again by user, whitesheets' Jude/Timothy story. Check it out! Amazing story/writing! Anywho, I'm always to excited to update this story because the layers are endless. If you didn't know this before, my story, Redemption for the Supreme, is connected to this story if you'd like to check it out and give it some love! All and any feedback is always appreciated! Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner party

"Thank you for getting through to mother." A large brown suitcase trailed behind Lana as she spoke to her father carrying a large duffle bag, heading back up her parent's driveway.

"It was either that, or throwing her out the house." Lana chuckled.

"Stop." Her father joined in on her laughter.

"I'm only half serious. There's no way I'd leave you out in the cold. Not anymore. I can't make up for lost time but hell if I won't die trying. You're my only daughter. If I lose you, I got nothing." George pulled open the front door waiting for Lana to walk through. "Welcome back home. What are ya waiting for?" Lana smiled at her father, walking through the door just as George expected her to do.

"Let me get that. I'll take your bags to your room. Meanwhile, Rosie, do you have something to say to your daughter?" Rose stood up from the living room couch and turned to face her daughter. She cleared her throat.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to, and I will try and forget what happened all those years ago, and I will be civil."

"Mother, you don't need to forget what happened. Why don't you just address it? I don't want to have to feel like I'm a guest here. If I'm going to be honest, I didn't come here to be treated like a stranger, I came here because I needed someone. I needed to be surrounded by people that I knew would be there for me and my son. I've never, never needed someone before. If I wanted to be treated like a stranger I wouldn't have showed up here."

"Lana, because, talking about all of that makes me angry all over again, and I really would like to not be angry at you while you're here."

"Angry why? Because I'm a lesbian?" Rose stood silent. "I didn't leave because you and daddy were angry at me, I left because I didn't want to be somewhere I wasn't accepted. Things don't change I guess?" Lana shrugged, disappointed at her mother.

"The problem I had was more with myself than it is with you. Why couldn't I see it? Could I have done something to prevent it? Was it something I did as a parent? When all of my sister's were calling me and telling me about their children's weddings and them becoming grandmothers, all of that was taken away from me. Parental rights were taken away from me. That's where all of my anger came from Lana. Maybe now that you're a parent you can understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent me from being the way I am. If it's any consolation, I cannot look at a woman the same way ever again, because all I see is my lover's cold, dead body. Her face. That's what I will forever see in every woman's face now. Wendy's life was violently snatched away from her, and it's one of the very things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. And as for me being a parent, I will be there for my son at every whim."

"Oh, I-I didn't realize."

"I don't expect you to realize the magnitude of my former situation. I'm just dealing with the fallout, now, and for as long as I live."

"Lana, there is a lot that I missed out on, and I really, truly want to accept you. To accept all of you. It's just that, we left things in a bad place the last time we saw each other, so excuse me if I'm not like your father, and am unable to just have arms wide open, willing and ready to act as if nothing happened between us. Just know that I am trying."

"I'll take that into consideration." Lana nodded her head at her mother.

"Thank you. We can pick this conversation up tomorrow I hope?"

"We can. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Lana."

...

"I cannot believe you invited him over for dinner." After a long day of work, this was not the kind of thing Kit was looking forward to coming home. He stood looking at Jude in disbelief.

"And why not? You were pretty civil to him the night he picked me up for our date."

"That was barely for five minutes. I had no problem being civil to that man for five minutes. Mind you, I did threaten him in those five minutes."

"C'mon Kit, I care enough about you to try and make some peace between the two of you on your behalf. Timothy has no problem with you." Kit stood there, as stern as ever looking at Jude and wondering how she could care about a man who proved to her once before that he had no issue leaving her to die, as he thrived in whatever he decided to pursue.

"Of course he wouldn't, what the hell have I ever done to him?" Jude sighed in defeat. Kit was absolutely stubborn, and Jude was no stranger to that quality of Kit's.

"Well, whether you like it or not, the arrangements are made and Timothy is going to sit down and have dinner with the two of us."

"You're lucky that I'm letting you do this." Kit angrily pointed his finger at Jude, in which she responded by pushing his finger down.

"Letting me? I do as I please, and this isn't for my sake, it's for yours."

"Letting you, yes. This is my house and he is an unwelcome guest. I couldn't give a shit less if that man was dying on the streets, my sake, my ass. If you ask me he shoulda went through with the suicide. He tried to keep me away from my son, and he did for a short period of time. I don't expect you to understand what that's like, but at the very least, he kept you in that asylum against your will. I don't understand how you could just dismiss any of the heinous things he's committed." Kit spoke to Jude with a heated intensity that he had never used on her before. She was taken aback at not only Kit's tone, but his words. They shattered her with every passing sentence. In that moment, Kit felt like every man she'd ever encountered before, and that was more heartbreaking for her than anything else. "That man, he just makes me so crazy." Kit shook his head, and turned his back away from Jude.

"Nice choice of words." Jude stood still, completely broken. He quickly turned around to see a teary eyed Jude.

"I'm sorry-"

"Are you really? Because it didn't sound that way."

"I'm sorry I said, crazy, I didn't mean it that way." Jude pulled away as Kit reached for her hand.

"Kit, I'm not saying you can't get angry, or that you can't have an opinion but what you just did, the way you spoke to me, that hurt. You have always been loving and kind, and I know that you can't be that way all the time. You're only human, and the both of us have had our off days, but don't you think I know that what Timothy has done is pretty much unforgivable? I forgave him anyway. Why? Not because he's someone I used to love, but because I still have a life to live, and whether it's with him, or without him, I can live and move on, knowing that part of my life is over, good or bad. And you want to know something, I was able to forgive him because you gave me that chance."

"It's not your job to make peace between him and I."

"You're right, it's not my job, but I've taken it upon myself because I care enough about you to do so, and it seems that you can't appreciate that. If I really meant something to you, you'd understand that." Jude turned on her heel and began to walk to her room, in which Kit responded by chasing her.

"Jude, please, sit." He pulled her to sit down on the couch with him. She reluctantly sat down with her arms crossed.

"Look, if I came off that strong it's not because I'm angry with you, or that my feelings are more important than your motives, it's because I don't want to see you get hurt. That man is bad news Judy, you deserve so much better than him." Kit pulled Jude in closer to him.

"So, because you think you know what's best for me, you think it's ok to throw the fact that this is your house in my face? Ya may as well have thrown me out while you were at it."

"Oh stop it. Yar just being overdramatic now."

"After that, I think I deserve to be overdramatic for as long as I feel like."

"Ok, ok. Yar entitled to your overdramaticness. I really am sorry for that outburst, I just hope you know that it was only in response to the concern I have for you, and as far as Timothy is concerned, he's a hazard."

"I forgive ya. Notice my sentence. Imagine if I hadn't forgave ya for that outburst. Would ya have any peace within yarself? I don't think so. So I suggest you do the same tonight." Kit rested his chin on Jude's bare shoulder and transported back to when things really began to look up for Jude, _"Because women are always right."_ And she was, once again, right.

"You are so wise."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kit placed his lips where his chin once rested, and began to trail kisses all the way up her neck, stopping behind her ear and leaving his face in her blonde locks. Jude kept her eyes closed and head resting on Kit's.

"I can't lie, I hate you for doing this to me. For making me watch you begin to fall in love with another man as you leave me behind, high and dry, but your happiness is all I will ever want for you, and if that means running away with him, then I won't get in the way of your happiness."

"Who says I'm going to run away with him?"

"I just know you will."

"Then why are you torturing yourself? Why do you kiss me so often lately? You tease the both of us, you know that, right?"

"I do, and I want to savor every second that I have left with you. I promise reducing you back to just a friend will be easy once I see how happy you are."

"I'm very happy where I am right now." Jude placed her palm on Kit's face and leaned in to kiss him. As the kiss between the two deepened a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Perfect timing." Jude smiled at Kit as he rolled his eyes. Jude opened the door and happily greeted who was there.

"Timothy! How are you? Come in." Timothy outstretched his hand to shake Kit's, which he reluctantly accepted.

"Thank you, Jude. I brought some sparkling cider for dinner." Timothy gave Jude an odd look, as he noticed the lipstick stain on Kit's face, and Jude's lipstick slightly smeared.

"I'm going to go clean myself up, just got back from work." Kit nodded at Timothy.

"Jude, I really hate to ask but, um, did I interrupt something?" Jude gave him a surprised look, and mentally panicked as Timothy seemed to notice that something just happened with Kit and herself.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your makeup, it's, unkept, and Mr. Walker had a stain on his face." Jude quickly wiped the sides of her mouth. "It's not my place to address that, I'm sorry, I just don't want to intrude."

"No, no. I'm sorry, I knew you were coming, it's not your fault." Jude laughed off the awkward situation.

"Oh, well, sorry if the timing was off." Timothy gave Jude a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, stop it Timothy, you have nothing to worry about. I hope you have an empty stomach because I made a very special dinner for you." Jude smiled at her memories of cooking and having dinner with the former monsignor.

"Special for me? Jude, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Don't be so modest Timothy, I invited you over for dinner, you're a guest."

"I appreciate it all, Jude, thank you very much."

"It was a pleasure. I can't remember the last time I made this dish. It was a good jog of the memory. Sit, I'm serving dinner soon." Timothy complied, and decided to service the environment he was in. Kit's home was cozy and comfortable, something Timothy longed for, for too long it seemed.

"Hey, I'll help with that." Kit popped in the kitchen, helping Jude serve dinner. Timothy was pulled from his previous thoughts and watched the two in the kitchen. If he didn't know any better he might've thought he was looking at a married couple. Every little move and whisper was intimate and personal. Jude would giggle as Kit nudged her and Timothy felt a pang of regret as he sat down as an onlooker. As soon as Kit entered the room, Timothy felt like a third wheel. He couldn't help but wish that was him laughing with Jude, making memories, talking in their own secret language, in their own little cottage, in their kitchen, eating on a regular basis. He knew he only had himself to blame for the fantasies in his head.

"Dinner is served." Jude placed a plate and a tall champagne glass full of the cider Timothy brought down in front of him.

"Coq au vin? Jude." Timothy looked at Jude lovingly. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I had to for old time's sake." Kit sat down with his plate and glass, confused and curious.

"Old time's sake?"

"Yes, on occasion Jude and I would share a meal, often one she cooked, when we were part of the church." Kit nodded. He tried very hard to bite his tongue and hold it, but he knew that he would do so for Jude.

"Well, I figure before we eat, I should clear the air. Jude, thank you for inviting me over for dinner and Kit, thank you for welcoming me into your home. I cannot begin to makeup for the wrong that I have inflicted upon the both of you, but I can start by apologizing. Jude, you forgave me, which is something I undeservingly got from you."

"Stop, Timothy."

"No, it's true, Jude. Your forgiveness is more than I deserve, and I sit here, again undeserving of you hospitality, but Mr. Walker, Jude is not the only one here who deserves an apology from me, and it is only right that I do the same for you. And I truly am sorry for all, and anything I have done to you, and those you have loved and cared for." Jude held her breath as the exchange between the two men began, hoping Kit wouldn't say anything smart.

"Well monsignor-"

"Kit." Jude shot him a look.

"Mr. Howard, it must have taken a lot outta ya to ask for my forgiveness, let alone Jude's. I hope it did. Although she granted you, as you so perfectly put it, undeserving forgiveness, I am not Jude. On a regular day, you would not be within 15 feet of my kids, sitting right here at my dining table. On a regular day, you could take your apology and shove it right up-"

"Kit. Walker." Jude was fed up with Kit's behavior, she did not understand where he was taking this. Timothy just sat silent and took the verbal beating he so richly deserved.

"Before I continue, I will let you know that I wholeheartedly forgive you, thanks to this woman sitting right here. You have my forgiveness. If it weren't for her, this would be a regular day. Do you get where I'm going with this?" Timothy just obediently nodded. "I'm very glad you understand how undeserving you are of Jude. She deserves so much better than you."

"And I take it, you are that person."

"That's not at all what I'm saying, not that what you barged in on wasn't enough to tell you otherwise."

"Kit, you need to stop. Now."

"No, Jude! I may have forgiven the man, but I'm not going to sit here and forget everything like the man is a saint for apologizing! You left her in an absolute shithole. I took her home while she recovered from the medication you forced her to take. I bathed her because she was too weak to shower herself. I washed the dirt out of her hair, dirt you put there. Do you understand that you still don't see the wrong you truly did, because when you came back, everything was all cleaned up for you, just like it always has been. I need you to know that Jude is someone that I care very deeply about, and I only want for her to be happy, which is why I am sitting here at all. For some reason, you are someone she wants in her life, and I won't stand in the way of that." Timothy's heart leapt at that statement of Kit's. "So I forgive you for sure, but forget? Never." Timothy cleared his throat.

"I understand Mr. Walker."

"Good. Jude, I'm sorry I did that, but I had to let him know. I needed him to know how much you mean to me, and more importantly the shit you've endured because of him." Kit grabbed her hand and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She just nodded her head. Jude blew out hard.

"I'm glad the air is all cleared."

"Is it really, Jude?" Timothy had many questions after all Kit said. Ranging from relationship status to her feelings on her former situation and how they related back to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" On cue the phone rang, which Kit got up to answer it."

"Hello."

"Kit?"

"Lana!" All the way on the other side of the state, Lana had to inform her friend of her current situation. "How are you? Have you made it to New York yet?"

"Well, actually, I'm at my parents."

"Your parents? How'd that happen?"

"Well it's a long story, and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm ok." Johnny was heard crying in the background of the call.

"I'm glad you're alright, get your rest and kiss that little boy of yours for me."

"I will, goodnight."

"Night." Kit hung up the receiver, and sat back down at the table.

"How is she?" Jude knew of Lana's situation but Lana had no clue that Jude resided with Kit.

"She's alright, she's posted up at her folk's home."

"Her parents. I'm glad she's not alone."

"Me too, I would've kept her here if she wasn't so insistent on leaving."

"Ms. Winters?" Timothy inquired.

"Yes." Jude answered Timothy before Kit could make another remark. Kit raised his glass and looked at the man sitting at the head of the small table.

"What I said before, I meant every word, but here's to new beginnings, don't fuck it up." Kit never broke his gaze with Timothy.

"If that's the best I'll get outta ya, I'll take it." Jude annoyingly looked at Kit, to which he replied with a smile.

"Here-here." Timothy raised his glass, and joined in the threatening toast. The three adults downed the cider and began to eat.

* * *

**Well hello! That was one of the longest chapters I've ever written! Hopefully it was enjoyable! All feedback is appreciated! This story is just getting started!**


	8. Those three little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**It seems to be the popular opinion that Kit/Jude are adored! I will be honest saying that I absolutely love them together, and it battles with my love of Timothy/Jude, a couple I love as well. I have had many plans for this story, for years at this point, and to throw caution to the wind would throw my plans to the wind as well, and, as much as I'd like to do so, it would truly ruin the entire story if I went with my gut choices. There will be many other opportunities for me to throw my caution to the wind, but this story is sadly not one I can afford to do this to. So, continue to read, and you will find out who winds up with whom. Both couples are worthy winnings in my humble opinion, but the fact that I am so torn, makes it hard on us both! I'm grateful for that though! It shows I'm doing my job as a writer! I am beyond appreciative of all and any feedback I receive from you all and am very happy you are willing to read old AHS characters and seasons, I'm sad to say that AHS has not been as good as it could be, since S5, so I try and keep the better seasons alive! Happy you read my lil old story at all! Thank you for keeping on this journey with me! I hope you all are making a good return on your investment of reading this story of mine :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Those three little words

"Did I pass?" Jude opened the front door and joined her houseguest on the swinging bench handing him a fresh cup of coffee, a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Pass what?" Timothy accepted the hot coffee confused.

"My cooking. Was it as good as it used to be?"

"Better. I didn't think it was possible."

"You flatter me." Jude silently laughed sipping her drink.

"I have to thank you for the invite. Kit- his house is lovely. I can see why you enjoy it here. I must confess, I'm tired of being in drab hotels. It lacks familiarity."

"It is a lovely home, and it has it's perks." Jude shrugged her shoulders.

"Mhm, I can see that." Timothy raised his brows at Jude knowingly, to which she gave him a haughty laugh.

"Were you always this cheeky?"

"You never gave me reason to be. Now, you're very open. What was that I walked in on earlier, Mrs. Walker?" Jude slapped Timothy's shirt, the both of them bursting into laughter.

"If it isn't obvious, Kit and I, we do have a close relationship. The both of us, we care very deeply for each other. Timothy, he saved me. I won't lie to you. Not one man in my entire life, has ever treated me with the love, and respect, and consideration that Kit does. Not one man. Not even you Timothy." The man sitting next to her, looked down with disappointment.

"And it is with my regret, that I treated you that poorly. It makes it even worse that I was the last man who treated you that poorly, and the next man to be in your life was the one who saved you. I feel like a villain, Jude." Jude looked at Timothy, knowing he hurt inside. She couldn't deny his own truths. He was right. In that story, he was the villain and Kit was the hero.

"But, you're here now, and that's all that matters." She smiled at Timothy.

"How do you really feel? If we're starting anew, I want to know. What did you feel when all of that was happening? What do you feel thinking about how I treated you? Your feelings thinking back on the situation. You have to resent me even a little bit, if you look at me even now, and think about then."

"I did tell you at one point. I pretty much told you that, instead of being with me when you had the chance, you lost yourself to the devil herself. I told you that I had impure thoughts about you, as a nun. I was telling you that I loved you, and you broke me. Timothy, and the worst part about all of that was that I know you loved me too. Right up until the last second you made me a promise that you did not keep. You said you'd get me out of there and you didn't." Jude wiped away a falling tear. "Everything in those last moments with you, was the last time I was around all I had ever known. If I wasn't so wrongfully stripped of my clerical standing, I would still happily be a nun." Jude laughed. "I was never unhappy as a nun. I really wasn't. I'm not going back that route but, I wouldn't have strayed away if things hadn't happened the way they did. Really, thinking back on all of it makes me so angry. The one person I thought I could count on, had turned their back on me. I was completely alone. You had more faith in the man who tried to rape me, than you had in me. You have absolutely no idea how broken I felt that day. I sometimes feel like it was all payback for every wrong thing I had done in the asylum, but it felt way worse. God, the moment I woke up as a patient you were standing there Timothy. I told you it was a conspiracy against me. There wasn't a moment I didn't tell you the truth." Timothy stared at Jude hearing the truth of it all. He had nothing to say to her. The hurt and pain was so evident in Jude's eyes, guilt filled Timothy's heart, as he watched Jude pour the unvarnished truth out on him. Jude's words hit him like the cold breeze, stinging his eyes and slapping away at every inch of exposed skin.

"There truly will never be anything I do to make up for the wrong that I did to you, Jude. I appreciate you telling me the truth. You deserve to unburden yourself to the person who hurt you the most. I hope that helped you, even if it was just a little bit. I was so weak. I let the devil gaslight me, when the truth was in front of me the entire time. God, the devil stood there, in plain sight telling me about the dream we shared, it made me lose trust in you. I was weak to his evil, evil ways. I openly ignored you, and pushed you away. Saint Jude, patron saint of lost causes. When it all happened, it really did hurt me to hear you call out for me, for my help, when I thought I couldn't help you, but I was ignorant and prideful. That day you woke up, and lost everything, I exited the room only to stand outside your door and grieve. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I've done to you." Timothy hadn't let Jude know of his involvement with Dr. Arden at this point, and continued to feel guilt. He didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to tell her right away or give her some time. She placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Ya have to. Or we'll never move on."

"I don't know why I denied the love I had for you. The moment we both realized we loved each other more than friends we should've ran away together. It was stupid of me to deny my feelings."

"Ya had a commitment to God. I understand the beginning of it. Leaving all you know isn't easy."

"It's no excuse for the last time we were together."

"No, it's not, but there is nothing we can do now. Just accept it, address it, and move on. That was the basic premise of this dinner tonight. I needed the two of you to address your floating issues, more Kit than you." Jude laughed. "He really dug into you for all it was worth."

"I deserved it."

"Ya did." Jude smiled and nodded at him.

"He made himself very clear."

"He always does."

"I believe we have many other truths and confessions, we have to reveal to each other."

"All in good time."

"Jude, you are still a blessing to me in every aspect of my life. It's a miracle God has brought me back to you."

"He works in mysterious ways. Lemme get that." Jude grabbed the empty mug Timothy held and stood up, in which he followed.

"Maybe it's time for me to call it a night."

"Are you sure? I'm not tired. Bored of the conversation?"

"No, I actually got a lot out of our conversation. It's a bit for me to digest."

"I can understand." Jude nodded at him.

"I'll call you. Thank you so much for dinner, and this coffee and conversation, and more importantly, for giving me another chance."

"Hey, if I didn't get a few chances of my own I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"And I'm grateful, believe me. Goodnight Jude." Timothy leaned forward and gave Jude a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Timothy. Get home safely!" She waved him off smiling as the headlights, soon became taillights , Jude walked into the house. She put the mugs into the sink and headed into the hallway stopping in a doorway.

"He left?" Kit turned his head to look at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Yep."

"Good."

"Hey, stop. He's trying, ok. What if you didn't give me a second chance? Would I be here with you?" Jude laid down on the side of the bed that was open. The two laid side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"No." Kit gave in. Jude would always win.

"Ok then. Just ease into it. I know it isn't easy, not for any of us."

"So, what was that dish tonight?"

"Coq au vin."

"Uh huh, but what was the meaning behind it?"

"Timothy said so at dinner."

"So you made it special for him?"

"Yes I did."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, jealousy doesn't suit you. Who did I kiss today? You or him?"

"No goodnight kiss? Even better." Kit looked to Jude who shot him a look. He laughed and pulled her close to him, and she responded to his body language with her own. She bent her leg, wrapping it around his own, and hugged the side of his body, as he had his arm hugging her body. Jude looked up at Kit, and the two gave each other a sweet kiss, they let their lips linger on each other's longer than need be.

"Not yet." Kit let out a deep sigh.

"I love you Judy Martin. I love you so much I'm willing to let go of you."

"Kit, I-"

"I'm not going to treat you differently, I'm not going to stray away from you, this just can't happen anymore if things are going the way I think they are."

"Not yet. I just want to lay in your arms for a while." Jude squeezed Kit tighter. She wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. Kit kissed Jude again. "Are you upset that we haven't, you know."

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really. If we took things, or if we take things any further, than these sweet. Lovely. Beautiful. Kisses." Kit kissed her after every word. "Then things would be much more complicated than they need to be. We're not going to let that happen."

"My kisses don't allure you?"

"Are you intending them to? And I could ask you the same question."

"No, they just, happen." Jude shrugged. "And, I wouldn't say they don't allure me, I just, I guess there's a reason we haven't done anything."

"Ditto."

"I love you too, Kit Walker. I'm going to miss your hugs and kisses, but, if I was ever going to be with you, you don't deserve a woman who has another man on her mind, not even for a second, and I can't say that about myself."

"I understand, trust me." Kit laughed. He had two wives not too long ago. He definitely gave Jude a pass. "Don't feel too bad. The heart wants what it wants, and my heart wants your happiness, whatever that may be. I'm telling you, whatever happens, I'll still care about you and I will not be broken hearted. You trust me?"

"Always." The two gave each other one last goodnight kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing they couldn't stay that way forever.

* * *

**I want this chapter to be stand alone for the sole purpose of the contrast/comparison of the two couples. Sorry for no Lana SL in this chapter, but next chapter will be full of Ms. Winters! I will spoil that this is not Jude/Kit's last kiss(es). They will have a proper goodbye kiss if that's where the story winds up going, you'll have to see, they might not say goodbye. Thank you for reading! All feedback is appreciated always!**


	9. Good things come to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**I'm making it a big deal to update this story a lot, because the elements included in it are endless, and I need to kind of reach an end with it, before Redemption for the Supreme because that story's pace is much faster than this one's. Well, here's another update! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Good things come to those who wait

Lana looked herself in the mirror bouncing her hair. This was going to be the first day on the road to her recovery. It was a promise she made to herself; New York wouldn't come to her, she'd have to work to make that happen.

"Good morning." Lana sped out of the hallway with a purse and Johnny in his car seat into the Winters' kitchen. The air truly smelled like home to Lana, despite the many arguments and fights that occurred the last few weeks of her being in her home, and then storming out, she couldn't deny the good memories she had just in the kitchen alone. Maybe coming back home wasn't such a bad idea. It would give a chance for Lana to heal not only her fractured life, but relationships lost with her parents.

"Morning darling. Leaving so soon? At least eat some breakfast." George was confused at Lana's steadfastness that morning. She had barely settled back into her old home. What was the rush?

"I have a few things I need to do. Breakfast can wait. I'll see you later." Before she was out the door, George caught her attention.

"With the baby? You seem like you have a busy day, leave him here."

"It's fine dad, I'm comfortable taking him around. He's my little traveling partner." Lana smiled down at her sleeping son.

"If you're going to be out all day, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind taking him for the day." George smiled at his grandson. Having a grandson was something he thought he'd never get to enjoy. He planned on indulging in that feeling. On the other hand, Lana looked at her father skeptically about his suggestion.

"Mother? I-I really don't know how I feel about that dad."

"Oh, come on. You know your mother wouldn't hurt him."

"I never suggested she would, it's just, he's not familiar with you guys, and I wouldn't want to cause you any problems with his crying, he's easily troubled."

"Lana, we've had babies before, and what better time for him to get to know his grandparents? You don't want him to be too attached to you, you'll have issues with that problem in itself." Lana gripped the baby's carrier tighter in a protective effort. It felt too soon for her to leave Johnny with his grandparents, she had barely reacquainted with her parents, leaving her son with them felt too comfortable in such a short time.

"I'll be sure to make sure he's not too attached to me, I-I, dad, I'm just not ready to be alone again yet. Okay?" Lana gave her father a tight lipped smile. That statement broke George Winters' heart. His independent, free-spirited daughter was afraid to be alone. It was so unlike her. It was in that moment, he truly realized how deeply wounded his daughter really was.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"No-no, you don't need to be, you just wanted to help me out. I promise, there will be a time you get to bond with him. I promise, now just isn't that time. Johnny is the only real comfort I have in this life anymore."

"I can understand. You go ahead, have a good day, baby."

"Thanks daddy." Lana turned around with her son in tow and headed out the door, ready to jump back into her work.

...

Rising and turning back, Kit gazed at the woman who fell asleep beside him the previous night with adoration and sadness. She was a thing he could never dare to dream about despite her denials about being unsure of the man she wanted to be with. They both knew the truth of the matter, but would continue to ignore it for the time being. It eased a lot for the both of them. Just play pretend for a short while, and it would all work out on it's own time. There would be no trail of purple marks down her body or red lines streaked down his back. That was just a fantasy. Kit would indulge in what he could for the few moments he had left with her though. Kit fell back down on the bed hard and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Jude's face giving her a light kiss on the cheek, coaxing her to wake up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. How is it that I'm up before ya?" Jude put a palm on Kit's face and pushed him back.

"Leave me alone, I don't get to sleep in often." Kit laughed at her lazy gesture.

"Fine, sleep in, but don't expect me to come back and wake you up, even if your Prince Charming shows up at the door." Kit got up and stood in the doorway waiting for her response.

"Whateva." Jude's answer was final. She threw the covers over her head and fell right back to sleep. Kit retreated to the kitchen to make breakfast, take care of his kids and maybe clean up a little to give Jude a break. She deserved it.

...

"I'm sorry, we just don't have anything open right now. Your repertoire is fantastic, but, all gears are turning here." The man in thick rimmed glasses placed his hands down on the manila folder in front of him staring back up at the disappointed woman across from him.

"Are you sure there's absolutely no story to report on?" Lana was persistent. She needed to get back out in the field and get a steady income going again. Writing a book with no money just wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"Listen, this is a small town you decided to come to here, it's no Boston and I can understand why you're no longer there. I'm deeply sorry about all the tragedy you've endured, but that doesn't mean you can get a job as a reporter here." Lana looked down at her cooing baby rocking him in his carrier. The man saw the hopelessness in Lana's face and decided to let up a little bit. "Look, I can't give you a job here, but your record here is pretty solid, and, uh, the best I can do for you is refer you to a few neighboring towns. I couldn't tell you the outlook on the job opportunity, and you'd have a little bit of a commute, but that's as far as I can go with this Ms. Winters." Lana lit up. Maybe patience was a virtue after all.

"That's just fine! I'm just eager to get back out there. I'm supporting more than just myself now."

"I can see that. Thank you for your time Ms. Winters, here's a list of the references and, if they don't give you a call, I'm sorry, I tried my best." The older reporter showed Lana out of his office. Lana turned around once more sticking her hand out at the man.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." The reporter accepted Lana's firm handshake and gave her a warm smile.

"It was a pleasure Ms. Winters. Have a good day." The mission Lana went out to complete was still yet to be finished, but it was the first accomplishment she was able to relish in, in a long while. Lana braced herself for what was to come, she'd have to start writing her book now if she was gonna get anywhere with it at all.

...

In the midst of Kit putting dishes away and sweeping the floor the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kit! It's Lana! I've got some good news!"

"Really? What is it?" Kit placed the phone in the crook of his neck and placed the broom at the edge of the counter and braced back folding his arms.

"I think I might have a job soon! I know it's not solid, but it's progress, and I'm grateful for that much."

"I can understand that. Congratulations, almost?" Lana laughed into the receiver.

"I'll take that. I got references, I'm just waiting on the call-back. It's been a while since I've been working, and now that I'm with my parents, I know I can trust who my baby is with while I work."

"Trust? Ya never really talked about yar parents when we spoke, not that ya had a reason to, but, I thought ya weren't on good terms with them?"

"Well, I nowhere else to go, and I thought it was worth a shot. Turns out, it was. The foundation is still shaky, but I think we'll get there."

"As long as yar safe, and stable. I'm glad that plan worked out far ya."

"Me too. How are things on your end?" Kit let out a deep sigh and laughed.

"If I'm being honest, it could be better, but, uh, I'm hanging in there." He scratched his head as he spoke.

"Why? Is everything ok? Are the kids ok?"

"Yes, ya. It's not that, I'm just, I'm evaluating some feelings. It's been a whirlwind."

"Tell me about it. Is everything else alright?"

"Yeah, the kids, my job. It's all fine."

"Well that's good." Lana smiled knowing her best friends was doing well.

"It is." Kit smiled back, knowing the same thing.

"Listen, I'll call you again, I gotta head back out."

"Don't worry about it Lana, ya do what ya gotta do."

"Thanks Kit. Be well." Lana cupped the receiver, trying to be as close to her friend as possible.

"You too, babe. Take care of that little boy, and yarself. I'm just a call away if ya ever need me."

"I will, thank you again."

"It's not a problem being here far ya, Lana. Now ya go and do what ya gotta do. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Kit waited till he heard her end of the receiver click off before he placed his own telephone down. He picked up where he left off and finished up sweeping, then proceeded to plop down on his couch and flick the tv on. "Thank god far the man who created television." Kit whipped his head around when he heard rustling in the kitchen. "Late breakfast?"

"Mhmm." Jude took her plate to the dining table and began to eat, still lounging in her pajamas. "Thanks far cleaning the place up."

"You don't need ta thank me, this is my house, if I don't keep it clean who will?"

"Me apparently." Jude answered with a mouthful of waffles.

"Not soon." Kit said in a singsong voice as he continued to focus on the television. "I gotta get used to doing all my own house chores and cooking again. I don't wanna get overwhelmed as soon as yar gone, so tonight, dinner is my duty."

"Yes sir, but, uh, Kit." Jude began to pick and prod at her food.

"Yes ma'am."

"There's something I need to tell you." Kit turned around, looking at Jude concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just feel like this important for me to tell ya. When Timothy and I went out the other night, it was something I told him and- I just feel like it's something you should know too." Jude paused, got up leaving her soggy breakfast at the dining table and joined Kit. "We never really talked about our pasts to each other, not that it was necessary, but it's just a matta of the fact, right?"

"Right." Kit nodded his head concerned.

"And we've talked about forgiveness, right?"

"Mhm."

"Before you knew me and even before I joined the church, I wasn't living a very pious or genuine life. I lived on drinking and very late nights, and I slept around a lot. It was just a horrible life I was living, I didn't want to, and there are no excuses for my actions, but my fiancé had just left before our wedding, after I told him that he had given me syphilis, and that I'd never be able to have children. I was spiraling." Jude paused to wipe a falling tear and all Kit could do was watch in dismay as Jude poured her broken, battered heart out to him. "I was a drunk and a whore-"

"No, no Jude don't say that." Kit placed a loving hand on her back, but Jude scooted away.

"No, Kit, I'm telling ya what I was. What my fiancé told me I was, what I heard whispered around town. This idea ya have of me, it's not what ya think, I'm not this loving, sweet, whole hearted woman that you see me as, I have a dirty past and no matta how much time passes by nothing will change that past. I don't think you want a whore in yar house, sleeping in yar bed, caring far yar children. I can understand if ya want me ta leave." At this point, Jude let the tears stream down her face, as she looked to the ground. Kit had never seen Jude so broken before, and he was heartbroken hearing this from her. Kit now understood her abstinence from alcohol, and even more-so, where some of her pain came from. Jude tried hard to mask her feelings, but Kit knew some days Jude was distant from everything around her, he never knew why, or cared to pry, but things made sense now.

"Ya didn't have to tell me all that, Judy." Jude sadly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I did. Ya had to know who ya have under yar roof." Kit lifted Jude's chin up and stared at her.

"Judy, look at me, please." Jude locked eyes with Kit. "I know who I have under my roof. A smart-mouthed, capable, sweet and loving woman. Ya'r none of those things ya call yarself. We all have done things we aren't proud of, but that doesn't make us who we are. If you were a drunk and a whore, you would be bringing a man here every night, out all night, and constantly drinking, ya do none of that."

"It doesn't matta, I-"

"But, it does. Be can't change the past, we can only _accept it and address it and move on_." Jude paused confused, and watched Kit as he smiled.

"You dog! You were eavesdropping on Timothy and I's conversation?!"

"No, it was an accident, but it was one helluva truth. What'd ya think about that?" Jude turned her head away from Kit smiling.

"Thank ya."

"Thank me far what?"

"Far accepting me and neva questioning me, and far-" Jude was reluctant to finish her sentence, it wasn't that she didn't reciprocate the feelings she was about to express, she just didn't want to take anymore steps forward.

"Far loving ya?" Kit took the words right out of her mouth, to which she nodded at. "It's ok if you don't want ta say it. Those words make things complicated. I love ya regardless of the circumstances."

"I do love ya, it's just-, not enough. I want ta give ya all of me if this were ta happen, and I can't say I can." Kit felt the disappointment in Jude's words.

"It get it, I do. Ya don't have to explain yarself, Judy."

"That's why I told ya, about me, and, I just felt that the two of ya should be on equal footing."

"Thank ya far considering me, but more importantly, I'm very sorry that any of those things happened ta ya. I know ya didn't deserve any of it."

"Don't be, if it's any consolation ta me, or you, all of the hell I've endured brought me here. Patience is a virtue, mistah Walker." Kit and Jude gave each other a soft smile and nod. She stared into his brown eyes and let some of the awkwardness in her body language go. Jude scooted back closer to Kit and leaned against his body, resting her head on his shoulder, to which he responded by pulling her in and kissing her forehead. Preparing for dinner would start late that evening.

* * *

**Hello all! Back with an update! Thank you for reading my work, all and any feedback is always appreciated! Thank you!**


	10. (Please Never) Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.

**Hey! Back with another update! Hope you all enjoyed your holiday season and may this new year be prosperous for us all (I wrote this A/N god knows when, sorry for being gone for so long!)! I kinda of sped up this story a little, it truly is hard to believe this is still the beginning of this story, and everything thus far has happened within the span of a week in the story's time! Barely a week in April 1959 (I need to rework out some dates, but the time frame has remained the same).**

**So hello all! That quoted message up there was actually wrote mid-January and it's a month later (a month later at that point in time, it's like, the end of 2018 now), but I did stick to my word in the parenthetical part of the message (which part lol). Writing this story is a blessing, but I do put so much work into it. I've been at it for years, it's practically my baby! Over the course of that month, in between working on college studies and actually doing things in real life, I spent some of my downtime redoing the dates & timeline for this story. I actually used multiple references in creating this timeline, pulling up a whole AHS universe in order to allow myself to create the timeline for this story's universe. I mentioned at the beginning of this story that I changed the ages of the characters and year number exclusively, but the action+events that have happened remain the same. I.E Kit Walker being admitted to Briarcliff in 1964 translates to Kit Walker being admitted to Briarcliff in 1953 in this story's universe (Treat the year 1953 as if it is 1964 in every aspect including true historical events, as goes for every other year prior to and after that). This goes for all events surrounding this universe. In this intro to the chapter I will be mentioning major changes to the original asylum universe, translated to fit this story. I worked extremely hard on making the years and dates for this story (and it is still ongoing but the one posted below is only relevant to the story now) ** **correct and if you have any questions definitely feel free to ask!** **Also, I will be fixing any story mistakes in the previous chapters due to this timeline, because there are a few since I fixed all of these dates.**

**1917- Judy Martin is born**

**1919- Timothy Howard is born**

**1922- Lana Winters is born**

**1924- Kit Walker is born**

**1943- Judy is involved in a hit and run & joins the church and becomes Sister Jude (26 years old)**

**1951- Briarcliff is bought**

**1951-1953- Timothy Howard & Arthur Arden work under a mutual agreement**

**1953- Kit+Alma Walker experience their first encounter w/ aliens and she is abducted**

**1953- Kit Walker is admitted to Briarcliff for the Bloodyface murders**

**1953- Lana Winters is admitted to Briarcliff by Sister Jude**

**1953- Sister Mary Eunice is possessed**

**1953- Wendy Peyser is murdered by Bloodyface**

**1953- Lana Winters is kidnapped by Oliver Threadson/Bloodyface**

**1953- Kit Walker is taken into custody for the Bloodyface murders**

**1953- Shelly is experimented on by Arthur Arden and murdered by Timothy Howard**

**1953-** **Kit Walker escapes from jail/custody for trial of the Bloodyface murders, and is readmitted to Briarcliff**

**1953- Grace Bertrand is shot and killed by Frank McCaan**

**1953- Frank McCaan is murdered by Mary Eunice**

**1953- Grace Bertrand is returned by the aliens**

**1953- Lana Winters escapes Oliver Threadson and is readmitted back to Briarcliff**

**1954- Jude is admitted to Briarcliff**

**1954- Leigh Emerson nails Timothy Howard to church cross**

**1954- Mary Eunice violates Timothy Howard**

**1954- Timothy Howard confesses to Judy Martin of his rape**

**1954- Mary Eunice is killed by Timothy Howard, as a mercy killing. Arthur Arden cremates Mary Eunice and goes missing**

**1954- Kit Walker is released from Briarcliff with Grace Bertrand and finds Alma at their old house and they all live together**

**1954- Lana escapes Briarcliff through Judy Martin and Mother Claudia**

**1954- Timothy fakes Judy Martin's death and renames her Betty Drake**

**1954- Timothy Howard becomes Cardinal of New York**

**1954-1958 Lana begins to compose her book 'Maniac' and explore+expose the corruption at Briarcliff**

**1954- Arthur Arden is pinned for the Bloodyface murders**

**1957- The asylum is donated to the state**

**1957- Grace and Alma get pregnant and give birth to Julia (August) and Thomas (late September)**

**1957- Alma kills Grace and admitted to Briarcliff, and later dies of natural causes**

**1958-** **Kit takes Jude home**

**1958- Lana finally confronts Oliver Threadson for his crimes and the capture her in prior years, in this confrontation Oliver rapes Lana (again), and she murders him in self-defense**

**1958- Lana gets pregnant from the rape**

**1959- Johnny Winters is born (January)**

**1959- (Brings us to our current story) Timothy Howard attempts suicide because of the continuous scandals about Briarcliff being exposed (April); Lana Winters leaves Boston (April)**

**Happy reading! All feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 10: (Please Never) Change

Lana Winters sat on her old bed with her legs crossed, papers scattered around her, a cigarette in hand and phone in the crook of her neck.

"Milo, come on, just one more month. I just got my footing over here without the press chasing me down everyday to work. I just want one more month."

"Lana, I'm not holding on to this footage forever. We can't wait anymore."

"It's my expose, why can't I decide when it gets released to the public?" Lana was furious with her former film crew member. In prior years, before she finally went to oust Oliver Threadson, she made the decision to expose Briarcliff only to hold the footage archived in the last minute.

"Lana, you are hot right now. You have been for some time. Don't you think people will pay attention to something like this? Especially after everything that's happened. Aside from your own dealings with the Bloodyface fiasco. Cardinal Timothy Howard, the former owner of Briarcliff, made a pretty hasty decision to leave the church. If that doesn't raise some questions, then I don't know what else does? If you ask me, he probably left before anything else could be pinned to his name. Talk about corruption in the church." Lana sighed in defeat. Her former partner was right. 'Lana Winters and Bloodyface's son' was an extremely hot topic right now in the press, in the news, everywhere, and Boston was the boiling pot when it came to the subject. That being one of the very reasons Lana ran off the grid, aside protecting her son from the corruption he was thrust into since his birth, and from the painful history that was left behind there. Three weeks into her stay at her parents and she just began to start her healing and build her success quietly, but throwing her hidden expose out into the public as her name was hot in the press was an ingenious idea. She knew that the idea was brilliant, but now she had a son to think about.

"I have a son now. A son who's name is stuck in the public's mouth and he isn't even a year old yet. How can I allow all of this to just roll over his back under my watch?"

"I know, you know that the bad comes before the good. Lana, you'll be giving your son a better life after all of the truth and ugliness is exposed to the light and out of your way. You'll be gaining good finance. All of this will help you reach New York. Isn't that your end goal? I know you've been working on getting that book published last time we-"

"No." Lana cut him off. "I don't think I want to publish it anymore."

"Why not?! It's another truth about the torture you went through because of that psycho." Milo was highly confused on the other side of the telephone.

"Once again, I have a son, and he is part of the equation when it comes to that torture. I don't need him to be growing up with the notion that he is a burden to me, that something is wrong with himself. It's too harsh." Lana worked hard on the book she entitled "Maniac", and was ready and willing to publish after killing Oliver Threadson, but once she got the news she was pregnant, things changed. Parts of her book would need to change, things would need to be added. She had to think about the future for herself and her child. She didn't know whether or not she'd keep the baby at that time, but she knew she didn't want him growing up with the idea that because his father was a heinous man, he would be too, even if she wasn't the one to raise him. By publishing that book, it would've put that idea out there into the world.

"You're going to have to tell him the truth someday."

"I will. I just haven't decided if the book should be part of that truth, it's not written off completely yet."

"Alright, so have we reached a decision here? Are we putting the expose out or not?"

"I think you're right for once. We should release the expose." Lana smiled as she spoke those words. Her time was now, and she wasn't going to let her claim to fame pass her by.

...

A lonely blueberry muffin, with a single lit candle stuck in it sat on Kit Walker's dining table as he got up for work that morning. Kit felt Jude's arms wrap around his waist from behind, as she propped her chin on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mistah Walkah."

"All of this far me?" Kit threw out a sarcastic remark.

"Oh shut up." Jude walked over to the dining table and lit the candle, bringing it back over to Kit. "Make a wish, not involving me." Jude smiled at the man in front of her, to which he replied with a laugh.

"Alright, alright." Kit closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before blowing the candle out. Jude promptly pulled the candle out of the breakfast treat and handed it to Kit.

"Now head off ta work, I know ya have a busy day." Kit took a bite of the muffin and began to walk out the door grabbing his keys.

"Yes Ms. Martin." Jude followed behind Kit as he headed out the door, and stopped.

"Have a good day at work." Kit leaned in for a kiss and Jude pulled back.

"What? No birthday kiss?" Kit smiled at Jude, to which she leaned in close to his lips.

"Not yet, latah." She whispered and pushed Kit back. "Now go to work. Happy birthday, you!" Jude smiled as Kit pulled out the driveway for work and headed back to bed for a few more minutes of sleep. He wasn't the only one who had a long day ahead of himself, Jude took it upon herself to make Kit a three course meal later that evening and give him a few gifts. She figured there was no harm in the gesture, considering this would probably be the one of the only birthdays she could spend intimately with Kit, and one of the last special times she'd be spending with him at all.

In the few short weeks that she and Timothy reunited, things seemed to be going well between them again. Their friendship was flourishing. It felt almost like their old beginning again. Phone calls back and fourth, and interspersed visits here and there. Jude didn't want to move things too quickly when it came to herself and Timothy. Their relationship couldn't afford that kind of treatment. She was still adjusting to him in her life again. As far as she was concerned, Timothy was still just a friend. She would fall in love with him the same way she did when she first met him, at first sight, but slowly.

...

"Honey, you sure you have everything you need?" George addressed his daughter as she wheeled her carry-on suitcase and a baby bag to the front of the door.

"Yep. I'm just packing the car so as soon as I come home from work I can pick John up and we can go." Lana smiled at her father nodding. "It's just for the weekend."

"If you say so. This friend must be really important to you if you're going to be driving all that way just for a birthday."

"He is. He's one of the very things that helped me survive everything I've been through. I'm going to thank him any way I can, even if it is just a visit."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"No, I'm lucky to have a friend like him." With those final words, Lana stepped out for work.

...

"Well I thought you'd neva show up." Jude stood in the doorway of the front door with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Timothy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Jude pulled him inside of the house and shut the door behind him.

"It's alright, I just had to start without ya, that's all. Thank ya far volunteering ta help me in the first place."

"Well, you did invite me to the dinner, and you're taking on a lot, I don't mind helping at all. So, what would you like me to do first?"

"Yar not getting anywhere near this stove, so I'm giving ya all the mechanical work." A large bundle of garden vegetables was plopped down in front of Timothy, and a knife and cutting board were already set out on the counter. "Ya think you could handle chopping up some vegetables?"

"Of course."

"I'm on wrapping duty, I'll be right in the living room if ya need anything." Jude paused and grabbed Timothy's wrists. "Thank ya far doing this."

"Jude, you never have to thank me for doing something I want to do for you." Jude smiled and lightly squeezed Timothy's wrists, turned away and walked the short distance to the living room where Kit's two kids were playing and where the wrapping material sat and got to work. Timothy glanced over to the living room where Jude sat wrapping Kit's gifts with his children, and watched as she sat Julia in between her legs and guided her nearly two year old hands to paste tape where it needed to be pasted on the gift wrap. It was a simple sight he relished. He wished one day that this would be his life. Jude in their quaint home playing with their children, as he took his turn cooking for the family. It was the one thing on his mind as he continued to cut and chop and peel the produce in front of him.

Soon hours of cooking emitted savory smells of buttery bread and garlic coated pasta from the kitchen, and the cake was getting it's final details dotted on it.

"Done!" Jude put down the piping bag of icing, giving Timothy a double high-five and then embracing.

"I can't wait to eat dinner tonight." Timothy rubbed his hands together and smiled at Jude.

"Neither can I. Now you go home and get ready, Kit should be home soon and you'll be here just in time for dinner." The two walked toward the door and Timothy slipped his light coat on taking his car keys out his pocket. "Thank ya again, this would've been way harder if you weren't here ta help me."

"Give me a call anytime of day and I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"I'll be sure ta. Put yar prettiest outfit on and head back over here, and that's when I'll know tonight will be perfect." Timothy laughed at Jude's remarks.

"Sure thing Jude. I'll see you soon." Jude watched as Timothy pulled off, and decided to sit on the swinging bench on the front porch. The children were down for their nap, so she decided to take in some fresh air. Jude couldn't help but think about earlier with Timothy. She thought about how that was the life she'd always dreamed of, one she dreamed of with Casey, one she dreamed of with Timothy, and one she happened to be living with Kit. Never would she have thought to be living this life with Kit Walker, but it was a reality she had come to love. And now Timothy, a man she deeply wanted to share a life with, came back into her life. It caused a fault line between reaching what she could have again, with what she already had. Deep down, she knew that Timothy was still the man she wanted to share that fantasy life with, which is why she clung so deeply to the life Kit gave back to her. Letting that go was something Jude dare not think about too long. Kit pulled into the driveway snapping Jude back to reality. She ran toward his pickup as he opened the driver's side of the door and kissed him with a feverish passion she never had before. Tears stained her face as she kissed him. She was thinking too long. The two stopped their kiss for a breath of air.

"Well that's one way ta welcome me home." Kit laughed as he pulled away from Jude's lips.

"I-I'm just so grateful that ya gave me my life back. Happy birthday, Kit." Jude dared not to say too much, she didn't want to ruin the mood of the evening. After those few words, Jude and Kit picked right up where they left off. The couple didn't notice a woman walking up the same driveway they were making out on.

"Kit?" The couple abruptly turned around to see Lana Winters standing mouth opened and her belongs dropped on the floor next to her.

"Lana?"

"Oh my God. You-you're alive?" Lana pointed at Jude in awe.

"Ms. Winters, I am, and ya never came back far me."

"Kit told me you were alive, I-I was just told otherwise. I don't know what to say. Kit, how-how did this happen?" Lana couldn't stop staring at Jude.

"Why don't ya get yar boy, and I'll carry these inside. C'mon Judy." The two made their way into the house as Lana walked toward her car as the engine still hummed. Never would she have guessed upon coming to Kit's home she would've seen what she saw. Not only was Jude alive, but her and Kit were kissing. It was an absolute shock to the reporter who thought that Jude was done for. Yes, Kit did tell her that she was alive, but she had already infiltrated Briarcliff once before, and once was enough. As far as Lana was concerned, it was the former nun's own fault she wound up where she did. Lana pulled the key out of her ignition and scooped her sleeping baby boy out of his car seat, making her way toward Kit's front door. Upon entering the house she saw Kit sitting on the couch and Jude missing.

"You can put him in the other room." Kit pointed toward the left hallway into Jude's room where Lana set her son down on the bed, and walked back into Kit's living room.

"I'm sorry I came unannounced, I thought I'd surprise you for your birthday. Happy birthday by the way." Lana laughed into her awkward apology and birthday wish. Kit laughed along with her.

"It's alright, thank ya."

"Where'd she run off to?" Lana asked with a certain harshness in her voice.

"Hey, stop." The two friends had plenty to tell each other and catch up on, especially after the run in the three had mere minutes ago. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya anything. I just figured, you were leaving. Why bother? It was just one more thing dragging ya behind here, I'd rather see ya go on a clean slate. Ya didn't need to know about Jude I figured. Apparently, I figured wrong."

"Thank you for considering me, but I would've appreciated you telling me. I could've handled it. This is my past too. I deserve to know anything having to do with what happened when we were in that asylum, including those who were involved there. That meant Jude." Kit let out a sigh and looked to the floor.

"Lana, so much happened after we got out. So much happened after we met up at that coffee shop."

"You're telling me? After we met up, I go to confront that bastard after all this time, get pregnant and have his child-"

"Lana look at me." Kit grabbed his friend by the shoulders and looked her in her watery eyes. "That is your son. Don't allow him to take that away from you. Thank god you killed the son of a bitch before he could find that information out. He's not gonna hurt ya anymore." Lana allowed the tears that were pooling in her big brown eyes to fall down her made up cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

"Hey. It's my birthday and I don't want ya ta cry. It's me and you. Alright. No one's gonna hurt ya anymore." Lana smiled and pointed behind him.

"Your girlfriend's watching?" Lana tried holding her laughter back but she couldn't and Kit couldn't fight her ridiculous comment and began to join in her laughter.

"Hey, listen here, there's more ta her than the eye meets."

"Oh really? I'd love to hear more."

"Ya can hear it from herself. Didn't wanna interrupt you two is all." Jude walked out from the bathroom's doorframe in her robe and a towel wrapped around her head. "I'm getting ready far yar birthday mistah, I suggest ya go take yar shower as well. We have invited company on the way." Jude took a subtle jab at Lana. Truth be told, Lana did feel a pang of guilt for leaving Jude behind, after all, without Jude, Lana didn't know if she'd be out of Briarcliff.

"Jude." Kit chastised Jude as he walked toward the hallway with the bathroom and his bedroom.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger person, as per usual." Walking toward her room, Jude flicked the light switch on in her room causing the once sleeping baby to jolt awake and send piercing cries throughout the room. "Oh! Who is this?" Jude lifted the upset baby into her arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She apologized as she bounced the baby up and down. "Shhh. Shh. It's alright, yar okay." Jude walked out into the living room still bouncing the baby. "I'm sorry Ms. Winters, I didn't know-"

"It's alright. You're very good with him." Jude handed Lana her baby boy.

"What's his name?"

"Johnny." Lana smiled down at her son as he began to calm down.

"That's _his_ son?" Lana nodded at Jude. "How could something so precious come from that monster of a man?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." Jude studied Lana briefly.

"This must not be easy far ya."

"It's not, but I never back down from a challenge."

"This has ta be yar biggest challenge yet." Jude let out a small laugh.

"He's definitely worth it." Lana was beaming holding her son in her arms. She'd never felt so proud to be a mother before.

"Motherhood looks better on ya than I would've expected. Excuse me Lana." Jude disappeared into her room to get dressed, blow her hair out and apply some makeup. Lana was left out in the living room and decided to observe Kit's home. Her host and hostess, were off getting ready for the night, she figured they'd be a while. Framed pictures were everywhere in the Walker household. Pictures of Kit and his children, a few scattered pictures of his children singularly, Grace and himself, pictures of himself as a child and with his parents, pictures of Kit and Alma before everyone and everything. Lana ran her finger down one of the frames that held a photo of Kit and Alma. She saw how happy they looked before everything that happened to them. She wondered if Kit would ever be that happy again. Moving down the line she found that even a picture of Jude and Kit made it in the gallery she was studying, self taken it seemed, and left without a frame. The exposure made the both of them illuminate a bright white but Lana still saw the bout of laughter the two shared in the moment.

"He is happy." Lana whispered to herself smiling. In the midst of exploring Kit's home, Johnny began to cry again. "Oh, mommy's coming. You're probably hungry, aren't you." Lana pulled one of the baby bottles already full of milk out of her baby bag and ran it under hot water in the kitchen. Lifting her child into her arms and sitting on the couch, she positioned him to feed on the bottle. "There we go. Isn't that better? I'm hungry too." Lana looked toward the left upon hearing the room door open. Jude came out in a light blue dress that cinched at the waist and a white suit jacket over it, with her curly hair loose and a light red lip on, and kitten heels on her feet. Lana had never seen Jude like this before and swore she looked ten years younger, not just because of the way she dressed, even stepping out of the shower Lana noticed how different she looked. "You look lovely." Jude smiled at Lana.

"Thank you, Lana Banana. Would ya like anything ta drink? Dinner should be served soon, we're just waiting on the guest of honor and one more person." Jude spoke from the kitchen as she began to prep for dinner.

"Water would be fine, thank you." Jude set the glass down on the coffee table in front of Lana.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me. I have two babies I need to wake up and feed dinner, myself."

"Do you mind if I put Johnny down in your room after his bottle? He's starting to doze off again."

"Of course not, go right ahead." Upon putting Johnny down in Jude's room, Jude re-entered the living room with two half-asleep toddlers in her arms placing them both on the living room couch.

"Dinner time you two." Both kids were moaning and groaning fighting off the slumber they just woke from. "Don't fall asleep again. It's yar daddy's birthday."

"Yes it is!" On cue it seemed, Kit made his way into the living room and the once half-asleep toddlers were running toward their father.

"Daddy!" Kit happily picked up and kissed both of his children.

"Happy birday daddy!" Julia managed to wish her dad a happy 'birday'.

"Thank ya sweetheart." Kit gave his daughter another kiss on the cheek. "Did you two say hi to aunty Lana? Say hi aunty." Lana stood up from her place on the couch and walked toward Kit and his kids.

"Hi you guys."

"Hi." Thomas perked up and gave Lana a warm welcome, followed by his sister. Lana laughed at Kit's quirky children.

"You need help with the table, Jude?" Kit asked her as he set his kids back on the living room couch.

"No, I set it up before ya came home. One step ahead of ya."

"I'm starvin', where is this guest of yars." A knock at the door commenced just as Kit had wished. "Happy birthday ta me!" Jude opened the door for her expected guest with a bright smile on her face.

"Timothy, come in."

"Timothy?" Lana whispered to herself, turning her head toward the front door and received her second big shock of that evening. "Oh my God. You're kidding me, right?"

"Ms. Winters, you know Timothy Howard." Jude held Timothy by the shoulders introducing him to Lana, so she thought.

"Yeah, we've met. Did you know that he's the one who told me you were dead?" Lana could hold her tongue about Jude and all that had happened, for Kit's birthday, but she definitely was not expecting Timothy Howard to be their guest. Timothy let out an awkward laugh and tried brushing off yet another uncomfortable situation that occured in Kit's home.

"Lana." Kit took Lana by the shoulders once again. "When he leaves I'll explain everything, ok. Do this for me, please, for my birthday." Lana gave Kit a stern look.

"Kit. I don't know if I can be civil with this man."

"Trust me, I know the feeling all too well. Just try, please." Lana nodded in defeat. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday Mr. Walker. I hope you enjoy cognac." Timothy handed Kit a bottle with a red bow on it.

"Any alcohol is good alcohol, am I right?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Alright everyone, dinner is served." The four adults sat themselves around the square shaped dining table. Salad, a basket of bread and a large pot of creamy, garlic pasta with lobster was at the center of the table and silently passed around to each member of the table. The alcohol Timothy brought was silently poured as well, which both women refused and the four adults silently ate their food.

"Talk about an awkward dinner." Lana scoffed as she sipped her water.

"So, uh, how was the drive here, Lana?" Kit decided to spark up civil conversation.

"It was fine actually. Not too far from here."

"What town is it that yar parents live in?" Jude decided to ask a harmless question as well.

"Haverhill."

"Ah, never been." Jude gave a simple response.

"It's a pretty small town. It was great growing up, all things considered."

"Well I'm glad you made yar way back there, with yar parents." Kit smiled at Lana. He knew how hard it must've been for her to even attempt to contact her parents again, let alone move back in with them.

"The foundation is still a little shaky, but we're alright. The food is delicious, Jude." Lana tried shifting the subject matter away from herself. She deeply desired not to be the topic of the night

"Thank ya. I try my best."

"The cognac is good." Kit tried including Timothy in the conversation.

"I'm glad you like it. Cognac is one of my favorite types of alcohol, it goes down smoother than most."

"I don't drink much. Beer is my alcohol of choice if that counts." Kit laughed at his own remark. The adults sat for a few more minutes of silence and eating, Jude being the first to finish her food and went straight to feeding Kit's two kids, they weren't picky children and finished their own dinner fairly quickly.

"That was one helluva a birthday dinner Ms. Martin."

"Thank ya, Kit. Wait till desert, but first, gifts." Jude placed three different gifts on the dinner table taking his empty plate away, and Lana following suit and placing a wrapped gift box next to the other gifts on the table. "Well, what are ya waiting far? Open 'em up."

"I'll open yar gift first, Lana." The box Lana brought wasn't all that large, and was wrapped in a bright blue paper, with a card accompanying the gift that read, _From, Johnny and your best friend, Lana._ Tearing into the paper, and opening the top of the box, a shiny silver watch was revealed.

"Hope you like it."

"I love it, thank ya." Kit stood up and gave Lana a much needed hug, this being their first hug since she arrived.

"Next, from Julia and Thomas." Kit tore into the paper and immediately revealed a picture frame with his children's handprints with their names and dated. "This is sweet." Kit smiled up at Jude and mouthed a "thank you" at her. "Next, from the- loves of your life." Kit's voice trailed off as he read who the gift was from, confused and curious. He gently ripped the paper wrapped around the small box, and upon opening it, he saw it was another watch, but a pocket watch this time. Gold and engraved with the initials 'G & A'.

"Open it." Jude coaxed Kit to open the watch itself. On the left interior of the watch was a picture of Grace and Alma, Kit closed the watch clutching it in his palm and stood up abruptly, embracing Jude.

"Thank you." Tears were pooled in Kits eyes and Jude shook her head holding in her own.

"Look at what they gave ya. I had ta honor 'em. Their misfortune became a chance far me, and I don't think I could thank them enough far that."

"You don't have ta open that one now. Latah." Kit put the last gift accompanied with a thick letter on the cleared kitchen counter. "Cake time."

* * *

**Well, well, well! I'm effin back (as I always do return). This was supposed to be an even longer chapter than it already is, but I really, really, really wanted to post something for you guys! So this will have a part 2 ending Kit's birthday, maybe it will take a whole chapter, maybe it won't. we'll see. I really hope you guys enjoyed this comeback and expect more of my AHS fics to be updated (Boston, Redemption for the Supreme, and this story) multiple times. Thank you for staying loyal and every single newcomer to this story! Feedback is sooooo appreciated and remember that us ff writers of the ahs-verse have done crossovers time and time again, and my ideas have came LOOONNNG before this new season (which I am stupidly excited for), gonna love seeing old characters again though and most of all the QUEEN Jessica back on her throne! Great to be back!**


End file.
